totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie VR
The contestants have their first Virtual Reality Challenge: the dreaded Zombie Apocalypse. Divided down the center alphabetically into two teams, it's a race to get out of a zombie-infested town before they become lunch to the walking dead. Plot Act 1 - This Ain't Halloween Town Carol is eating her cereal, while observing the couples. Sadie comes over and starts up a conversation, explaining that only two of the guys won't be paired up: Colin the jerk, and eight-year-old Rodney. Mandy fails to prove to Zachary that she is not a lesbian by kissing Hannah. This amuses Zachary, until someone (Izzy) throws a spoon at his head. Izzy begins to consider breaking up with Owen. Meanwhile Heather is watching said certified lunatic, explaining to a confused Ezekiel that, due to Izzy making Heather's bed, the former queen Bee is suspicious. When Chris announces the first virtual reality challenge, and Joel explains VR to the contestants, Alfred and Mandy get in an argument over zombies vs. vampires. The challenge is, to Alfred's delight, zombies. They are split into two teams, The Dawn and The Dusk, and sent to their locations in a virtual, zombie-infected city. Act 2 - Won't You Take Me To... Zombie Town? The Dawn has to unite at the top of a hospital, launch a flare to alert the rescue helicopter, and then escape. The members are all scattered around the city in teams of two. Along the way, numerous members are killed, either by zombies or their own incompetence with one case where Izzy died because Owen pushed her down the stairs into zombies. At the hospital roof, Colin becomes a major problem where he killed Hannah because he thought she was a zombie and killed Beth for the heck of it, but Gwen puts him down. Eventually, the helicopter gets there and saves them. Act 3 - Dawn And Dusk, Escape Or Bust The Dusk has to come together at the docks, launch a flare to alert the boat, and then escape. Like The Dawn, their members are scattered all over the city, and they head towards the docks suffering casualties along the way. To begin with the problems at the dock when they are to launch the flare when only half their team is there at the minimum Owen and Zachery who can't count prematurely launch the flare which results in all the zombies attacking at once. Also at the docks, Owen and Zachary's recklessness cause major casualties since neither one of them knows how to use a grenade launcher properly which results in Leshawna, Sakaki, and Sebastian deaths, along with not guarding a cuckoo Howard who got eaten, and was cuckoo in the first place because of Owen smashing him in the head with an oar. Owen and Zachery are both then taken out by zombie sharks. Eventually, the boat arrives and the survivors escape. Act 4 - Alliances And The Women Who Love Them In the end, The Dawn wins because they had more members alive at the end. Izzy, who was "killed" at the very start because of Owen's cowardice, breaks up with him after chasing him around the stadium with some cleverly place dynamite. Owen is also eliminated from the contest because of his team kills (Sebastian, Howard, Sakaki) in the VR contest. Teams (Plus Starting Locations) The Dawn: ''' *Arthur and Courtney - Restaurant. *Ezekiel and Heather - Movie theater. *DJ and Eva - Dump. *Geoff and Colin - Nightclub. *Crystal and Anita - Strip joint. *Harold and Gwen - Bell tower. *Bridgette and Cody - Construction site. *Alfred and Hannah - Baseball field. *Clive and Belinda - Alleyway. *Beth and Carol - Park. '''The Dusk: *Katie and Noah - High school. *Sadie and Yoshi - Warehouse. *Tyler and Lindsay - Lighthouse. *Izzy (dead) and Owen - Community hall. *Xander and Mandy - Graveyard. *Joel and Howard - Church. *Justin and Zachary - Hairdressers. *Sebastian and Sakaki - Mall. *Leshawna and Rodney - Public pool. *Valerie and Trent - Amusement park. Vote Howard - Owen Justin - Zachary Sakaki - Owen Valerie - Howard Yoshi - Zachary Zachary - Howard Trent - Owen Sebastian - Owen Owen - Howard Izzy - Justin ... Owen - 4 Howard - 3 Zachary - 2 Justin - 1 Quotes *'Katie' - "Eew, Chemistry..." (she hugs Noah) "Chemistry!" Noah '- '"Later with the chemistry, dear. Later!" *(Heather is "killed") Ezekiel - "Helloo'. My name is Ezekiel Miller. You killed my girlfriend. Prepare to die, eh!" Confessional Catchphrases # We are family. # I've got brooms and mops inside of me! # Full of squeegees! # Sponges too! # A cleaning machine. # Sawdust included in here! # Extra paper towels stored here! # But people mostly just use the camera. # No chains saws in here? # Children play well in here. # Obeys rules too. # No one started in here. # Opposite of sorry is yrros. # Are you yrros? # We're yrros if you don't like the joke. # What a dangerous drink. # Wikipedia, where people make yrroses. # Part of a very important building indeed. # Brain food. # That wasn't very nice, was it? # Well, WAS it Daisy? # Why's it called "friendly" fire? # Zombie Janitor's Closet. # Zombie Janitor's Closet wants brains! # Zombie Janitor's Closet settles for chicken nuggets. # Zombie Janitor's Closet has no teeth for eating brains... # Zombie Janitor's Closet is not a very good zombie. # Not a zombie anymore, got better. # Couldn't believe it was a zombie for a minute there. # Nasty blows cared for here. # What a noble emo. # What a way to go. # Can we join too? # We didn't give him those, we swear. # Team killing is no laughing matter. # Are we being left for dead too? # It's the team killing moment of the story. # The boys are back on the dock! # Maybe it stopped at a drive thru? # See you soon. # Noah, undisputed leader until someone disputes. # Nuuuuuuu! We liked Owen/Izzy! # Also unable to survive. # Never needs hair gel. # Bye bye, big guy. # Look at all the interaction! Trivia *This first VR is of course something the Kobold Necromancer enjoys very much. *Max Brooks, author of The Zombie Survival Guide and World War Z, gets a shout-out from Alfred. *The team names, Dawn and Dusk, are tributes to George Romero's zombie movies (i.e. Dawn of the Dead). *The chapter titles are based off the campaigns in the video game Left 4 Dead. Also, the top of the hospital is one of the scenarios in the game; there are a couple scenarios that involve escape by boat, but only at small docks. *This is the second time Owen pushed Izzy into danger with the first on TDI during the horror challenge. *This challenge is where Izzy and Owen break up. *Bridgette's line about Cody and her being together on a zombie-infested place is a reference to one of Kobold's other stories, Codette's Zombie Island. *Ezekiel's line, "Hello, my name is Ezekiel Miller... Prepare to die!" is a reference to a line from The Princess Bride: "My name is Inigo Montoya." Gallery TDB zombies.jpg|Eva and DJ fighting several zombies. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 Category:TDB Episodes Category:VR Challenges Category:Episodes